


混沌狂热

by ventties



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt out of his mind, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Control, bottom!henry, extremely ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 完全臣服的、失去羞耻心的、脑子里只剩下性爱和取悦皇帝的痴女狼狼。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 45





	混沌狂热

杂音充斥着他的耳朵。

他知道主人在这里，他每天醒来后被恩希尔疼爱过后，恩希尔总会来这间房间见许多穿礼服正装的人。而他匍匐在长毛绒的地毯上，哀叫着，喃喃着，企望得到他的主宰的垂怜。

主人将他抱起来搂在怀里，他感觉好幸福。世界上还有比他更走运的人吗？能够得到恩希尔的专宠，白狼每天都活得胆战心惊，怕被旁人分了那亲昵，又幸福得快要死掉。

而面前除了皇帝那刀削斧凿的面容，其他人都模糊不堪。杰洛特混沌望着长桌那端的群臣，脑海里只呈现四五张没有五官的脸。明明知道那几张嘴一开一合，却怎样也无法分辨他曾谙熟的音节。恩希尔也在说着什么，同样的温吞不清。

可那重要吗？白狼攀上皇帝的肩，唇齿厮磨着对方的耳畔和脖颈。他现在就想要，恩希尔，没有恩希尔奸淫他的每一分每一秒他都空虚得要粉身碎骨……子宫里那团火焰烧到要焚尽整个维吉玛城堡。

母狼只拥有一个重要的人。他还想要更多。他垂下爱抚皇帝脸颊的手，头仍埋在他肩上，却往下探着牵住了皇帝的大掌——他细巧的指尖轻轻刮擦着恩希尔手心的老茧，牵着它探向自己的雌穴——那处仿佛已经被对皇帝的爱意蛀了个空，想要吞噬的欲望撕咬着娇嫩的子宫内壁。

而他的主人那么了解他，疼爱又熟稔地插入了三根手指抠挖起来，咕叽咕叽地溅出汁水。母狼骄矜地扬起脖颈呻吟。

耳边的杂音停顿了。他没有回头，那只是落在他背脊的目光，他一生中再熟悉不过的。几个人停顿了语言能力，对凯尔莫罕的梦淫妖来说更不足为奇。杰洛特偏过脸在恩希尔已长出白发的耳鬓落下一吻。那只握住恋人手腕的小手又摸上了皇帝的裤裆。

恩希尔仿佛说了什么，母狼听见身后的杂音又响起来。他只顾隔着布料毫无章法地找那条让人疯狂的肉屌，可怎样都摸不到。声音都急得带上了哭腔。好在杰洛特的主人善解人意，替他拉开了自己的裤带。那半勃起的鸡巴贴着白狼的大腿缝，他甚至可以清楚感觉到那上面跳动的青筋。

他用模糊世界上所有的一切换来的，当然是对爱人千百倍细腻的感知。杰洛特横坐在皇帝的腿上，用两条丰满细腻的大腿内缝夹住了那尺寸可怖的肉棒，前后晃着身子摩擦着它。

那模糊成白噪音的话声似乎又有停顿。恩希尔梗严厉地说了什么——他完全不怕——那当然不是对他说的。光是帮助恩希尔勃起就已经足够让他空虚得哭泣。于是母狼又拉下了自己的肩带，两只肥乳失去了布料束缚弹跳而出。他毫无章法地揉搓着一边浑圆乳肉，拉扯着已经被早已吸玩到膨大的奶头，试图缓解那蚂蚁噬咬般的对肉棒的渴望。可那不够——怎样都不够。

软弱的母狼还是哭了出来。越哭越伤心，上气不接下气地哭到打嗝，骂着恩希尔好坏，怎么努力都不给反应，不愿意肏他的逼，也不愿意摸摸他的肛洞。他又捧着自己的奶子往皇帝嘴里送，后者却掐住那涨大的乳晕，微微避开了脸。

主人今天谈论的事仿佛很重要，母狼想着，他只能自己来了。他怀抱着小小的恶意在皇帝怀着转了身，背贴着恩希尔张开腿，手扶起那已经被撩拨到怒张的鸡巴慢慢坐了下去。

皇帝那硕大的龟头轻易地在他的雌穴口戳刺着，将害羞微张的湿濡小洞撑得大开。母狼高高跪着，用身下那张淫嘴浅浅地快速吞吐着那饱满的龟头，虽然没有得到深重的肏干只会让他饥渴地想要更多，但他的心机显然得逞了。被那松软女穴来回套弄着龟头的恩希尔明显变得不耐烦，两只手掐住白狼的窄腰就毫不留情地往下狠狠一按。那肥大的肉屌直接插进了他的窄小宫颈口戳进了他的子宫。母狼痴迷地呻吟着，熟悉的形状撑得母狼的阴道慢慢当当，他一只手扶着皇帝的手臂，另一只手隔着小腹抚摸着那一块被恩希尔的巨屌顶出来的凸起，就像在抚摸着他第一次受孕后的孕肚。母狼想要再次怀孕，他想念自己浑圆紧绷的肚皮，想念自己因泌乳而变得大而艳红的乳晕，想念孕期时四肢无力却还要被恩希尔狠压着奸淫到花穴充血肿胀，被大鸡巴快到顶到羊水中的胎儿。思及此杰洛特又不禁合了合双腿想把那肉棒夹得更深更紧，接着毫无廉耻地上下动起了身体，想要获得又多又满的浇灌。

整个北方大地上再也找不出比他更幸福的人了。白狼拥有的——献出全身心想取悦的主宰，也在真心爱着他，愿意满足他，轻而易举就可以肏得他魂飞魄散。而他自愿放弃了人生和所有前尘往事，忘记一切生存本能以至于终日混沌活着，只为了取悦对方，只为了让那根大鸡巴插得他服服帖帖。他可以毫无廉耻地在出巡的马车上把胸衣解开，求皇帝吸吮他鼓胀的大奶，或是在皇家舞会上突然跪趴在地，把脸颊和肩膀贴在地面上，再将肥圆的肉屁股高高翘起，双手将两片肥嫩的沾着晶莹淫液的大阴唇掰开，求皇帝将肉棒塞进来用力奸淫他的阴道。

一如他现在在恩希尔接受群臣觐见时，骑在他的鸡巴上上下颠簸着动人的肉体，只为了榨出更多浓稠精液以灌满他的紧窄子宫。

他要什么就有什么，谁可以怪他胃口越来越大想要得更多呢？

那匹曾经在整个大陆享有盛名的白狼，布拉维坎的屠夫，而今不过是脆弱又柔软的羊羔。

杰洛特上下抖动吞吐着皇帝肉屌的动作越来越快，失去束缚的羊脂般的肥奶抖出淫靡肉浪，恩希尔也不得不搂住了他的腰小幅度抽送了起来。

他仰着头感受那挤压产道的大屌，余光里看见匍匐着的群臣，毫不在意地，甚至像是特意展示般地用手握住自己的肥乳摇晃，艳红的奶头都被他掐得鼓胀；而他下体的肉花已经被操到充血成了樱桃色，大阴唇肿成了馒头，再也包裹不住花瓣一般翻卷着的松垮小阴唇。

母狼不在意被多少人看，或许他只想要这段不伦的狂热爱恋变得更畸形。


End file.
